Pursuing Lily Evans
by lip-gloss-kisses
Summary: Well this is a fairly normal story compared to my other one. The typical lovehate between Lily and James .. title sucks cause i couldn't think of any other one. suck at summaries, I swear the story is better. PG-13 just to be safe!
1. Stupid

**Disclaimer:** No... I don't own lily, James or any other things you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That is all the great works from J.K. Rowling … and seriously if I was her do you think I'll be writing this to put on the internet … for free Ha! I'd be milking you for all it's worth … well enough of that and on with the story! ENJOY !

**I present: Pursuing Lily Evans **

Chapter 1: Stupid

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" 15 year old Lily Evans screamed while stomping up the stairs to the 5th year girl's dormitory.

"I can't stand him!" she exclaimed "I'm so glad this is the last day before summer holidays no James for 3 whole months! What a time that will; be no pranks no Potter messing up his hair and no big-headedness all summer!"

Her two best friend Victoria and Serene rolled their eyes and tried to block one of Lily's usual rants out of their heads.

Today was their second last day being 5th years at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and they didn't want it to be ruined.

Lily and James have been fighting ever since their first year here when James turned Lily's beautiful red hair green 'to match her eyes' as James put it.

Victoria and Serene finished packing and found that Lily was still complaining about James.

"Uhh … Lily do you think we could go to sleep? You know tomorrow is going to be hectic with getting ready to leave and all." Asked Serene.

"He's such a jerk I mean really asking me out in front of the whole school for like the millionth time I mean really … did you say something Serene?" said Lily.

"I just said we should get to sleep" she replied.

"Oh right I guess so, tomorrow is going to really hectic you know"

Victoria and Serene looked at each other and laughed.

"What? "Asked Lily.

"Nothing just get to sleep" answered Serene.

So the girls brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas which were exactly the same; tight black tank tops and black boxer shorts with yellow duck prints and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile …**

James and his two best friends, and partners in crime, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in their room planning out their traditional 'end of the year prank'.

'So, what do you think we should do this year guys?' asked James.

"Well, we could always, no did that last year … or we could ... never mind that was the year before ..." Said Remus thinking out loud.

" I've got it!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus and James groaned they had a feeling where this was going, yet decided to listen anyway incase this was the one time Sirius was smart.

"What's your idea?" asked Remus.

"Well first we need to cut off all the girls' hair, and then we can take all their clothes and set them on fire and then we can take all their books and stuff and burn those too and then we can …umm …."

"Sirius ….." said James trying to talk to him. Well there goes the hope that Sirius could be smart down the drain.

"I know then we can color their skin blue and …."

"Sirius!" Remus yelled

"What? It's a great plan eh? I knew you'd like it!"

"We want to embarrass them not kill them!" exclaimed Remus.

"Oh … rite" said Sirius.

"Hey guys I think I got it!" James said. "We can sabotage their room, and they're probably all packed and stuff for tomorrow, we can take all their clothes and give them the choice to wear their pajamas or these clothes my grandma gave me for Christmas!" James told them, and then proceeded to show the clothes his grandmother gave him.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Remus.

"It's ok I guess, I still like my idea better though." said Sirius.

James and Remus ignored him.

"Now all we have to do is wait until they're asleep. Gentlemen set your alarms for 2 am, we'll get something to first, and we should be done no later then a quarter after 3!" James explained.

4 hours later the boys awoke and went down to the kitchens to get a snack. When they were done they accio'd their brooms so they can get up the stairs to the girls dormitory without it turning into a slide.

"Ok, I'll go to Serene, Sirius you start with Victoria and James you get Lily." whispered Remus as they stepped into the room marked 5th year girls.

Sirius and Remus went straight to work, Sirius dying Vicky's hair a bright purple and vanishing her clothes. Remus went to Serene's trunk and started to place her things around the room.

James however was frozen on the spot. He looked up at Lily's bed 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself. 'Too bad she'll always hate me' and kissed her on the forehead.

Remus and Sirius came over and told James they were done. This snapped James out of it while he hurriedly did his part. He couldn't help but notice Lily's pj's and thought how he wouldn't mind seeing her wear that all day.

The guys got back to their room and fell asleep thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

**A.N. **

So …. What do you guys think should I write more ? Review and tell me ! I'll love you forever! LoL just push that little button on the bottom left hand side of your screen come on you know u wanna!

MUAH!

Bambi


	2. Going home

**Disclaimer**: Nope still don't own Harry Potter what a shame eh? I could be so rich! Oh yeah and I don't even own the simple life … but I do own the keyboard I'm typing this on so HA! There can't say nuttin now ….biatch! Ok well on with story then mates!

**Pursuing Lily Evans**

**Chapter 2: Going Home!**

Lily awoke the next morning happy that she was going home and that she won't have to deal with James for a while.

She spoke too soon. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. Her things were everywhere! She pulled off the covers to figure out what was going on when she saw the color of her legs … hot pink! Oh my god! She quickly got out of bed and ran to the mirror in the washroom … her hair was neon green and the rest of her was pink!

" AHHH!" She screamed "James Potter you're gonna die!"

All the commotion awoke her other two roommates.

"Lily what's wrong?" asked Victoria and Serene.

"AHHH! They did it to you too!" she screamed.

"Who did what?" they asked.

"Look in the mirror!" said Lily.

"Oh my God … I'm blue!" yelled Victoria.

"And my hair … It's Purple with yellow spots!" screamed Serena

"Ok well ... we need to calm and … get our wands ... yes wands ok …Ha! I'm back to normal I mean seriously they should have at least put a time spell on it." Said Lily

Once the girls' looks were back to how they were before, they started sorting out their stuff.

"Guys! The train is leaving in 45 minutes!" exclaimed Serena.

"Oh bloody hell!" yelled Victoria.

"Guys .. Where are all my clothes?" asked Lily

"I was just going to ask the same thing" answered Victoria.

"Well there is a bag of clothes over there" suggested Serena "I guess we can wear those."

"Ewww are you serious?" said Victoria.

Inside the bag were a few skirts … which were fine at the top and about to just above the knees where they had sequins and feathers … there were huge baggy shirts which were purple or pink and had a huge picture of either a dog, a cat, or a rabbit in the middle …. And the other clothes were just too terrible to even mention.

"I know what we could do" said Lily. "Last summer I watched a show called the simple life and it showed these two girls who had to wear these awful uniforms and they just cut them to look good."

"Yeah … we could always wear those skirts and just cut off the bottom." Said Serene.

"Maybe we can do something about the skirts but the tops are helpless" said Victoria.

"We could always wear the tank-tops were wearing right now" Replied Lily.

"Good idea." said Serene.

The girls got to work and were ready with 10 minutes to spare. They took a look in the mirror and were amazed. The skirts were now mid thigh, white, and had a small slit up 1 more inch up.

They wore their hair down, and decided to all wear black boots.

"I feel like in 1st year again" said Victoria. "Remember when we all used to dress the same"

"Yeah this is fun" said Serene.

"Well, we do kind of look like sluts though." Said Lily who never wore skirts that were higher then her knees, and never would have thought of anyone seeing her in her tank top.

"That's ok Lily come on would you rather have to wear your boxers?" asked Victoria.

"I don't know maybe …."She answered "My parents are going to see me like this!"

"Lily you look good and we have no time, you wouldn't want to have your parents see you in boxers other then a skirt right?" said Serene.

"I guess you're right" She replied

"Good now … look at the time we have 15 minutes left!" yelled Serene freaking out.

They each put spells on their trunks so that it floated behind them. They walked up to the top of the girls staircase and looked down to find James, Remus and Sirius smiling at the bottom waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" said Lily.

The guys known as the marauders looked up and their jaws dropped.

James was speechless; he'd never think he'd seen the day when Lily would wear a skirt that short.

Each one of the girls walked up to the marauder and punched them in the stomach. Lily got James, Serena to Remus, and Victoria to Sirius.

"What was that for?" Yelled James outraged.

"What was that for … what was that for!" screamed Lily." THAT WAS FOR THE STUPID PRANK YOU DID TO MAKE US LATE! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS FOR"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to pull any pranks on you if you'd loosen up a bit and like a normal person for once!" James yelled back.

"Whatever I have to go before I miss the train … come on girls." Lily said and she walked out of the portrait hole.

Victoria and Serene left the common room after Lily.

"Girls" muttered James.

"Well we tried" said Sirius. "Told you we should have gone with my plan."

"Right …… well we have 3 minutes to get on the train" said Remus.

The marauders got their trunks and made it to the train in record time. They found an empty compartment at the back. The girls were at the front with some of their friend from other houses.

It was the typical train ride; the lady with the food trolley came and everyone bought their sweets, then the train arrived at the station.

Lily said good-bye to her friends and found her parents in the crowd.

Hey mom, dad" Lily greeted while giving each of her parents hugs.

"Hey honey, Richard will you take the trunk to the back of the car please?" asked Lily's mom Helen.

Lily's dad finished putting her stuff in the trunk and they started driving to their home in Surrey.

"So how was school?" Helen asked.

'It was ok" replied Lily.

"that's good said Richard " by the way what are you wearing?"

"Oh you know James the boy I despise and his friends though it would be funny to sneak into our room last night and mess everything up including taking the clothes of my friends and I." Lily answered.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have new neighbors, I've had them over a couple of times for dinner already, they said they have a son your age Jason or Jacob, something like that, anyway were having them to dinner tomorrow night and I want you to wear something nice." Helen said.

"oh mom do I have to be there" Lily asked.

"Of course you do, their son is going to be there and it will be rude if you stayed in your room." Helen answered. "Were going shopping tomorrow to find something for you to wear."

"Fine" Lily agreed reluctantly.

"Well home sweet home" said Richard.

Lily ate a quick dinner since she was still full from all the pumpkin pasties she had on the train. She unpacked her trunk and took a fast shower. When she got back to her room she saw a bright purple owl outside her window.

She opened the window and untied the letter. She looked at the bottom and rolled her eyes obviously it was from Potter who else would dye their owl bright purple.

Dearest Lily-flower, (she rolled her eyes)

How is your summer, mine fine. Sirius is staying over tonight .So what have you been up to? Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah … that should have kept you long enough … don't look in the mirror you might scream ….. Hey you probably look like my owl now!

See you later

James! (and Sirius)

P.S. It'll wear off in 12 hours!

'What …. Look like his owl? Oh no he wouldn't! She ran her bathroom and looked in the mirror her hair was purple …. She did look like his owl!' She thought to herself.

Lily ran back to her room opened her window and screamed.

**Meanwhile**

"What was that?" asked Sirius

"I don't know … it was someone screaming … come to think of it, it kind of sounded like Lily." James answered.

"Weird"

"Yeah"

James looked outside for a moment, shut his window and he and Sirius went to sleep.

**A.N. **

Ssssooooooo what do you guys think..? Please review please please please ….

Sorry it's pretty short i'll try to work on that I promise!

Thanks to my first ever reviewer on this story (drum roll please) dadadadaddada:

Scattlehook YEAH! We love you man … or woman … (maybe both) well that's none of my business hehehe …. N e ways glad you like the story so far!

For all you other people you should review too …. Cause then you can a funny little answer from the author (me!) to cherish in your hearts forever!

REVIEW!


	3. Dinner Guests

**Disclaimer**: no I don't own any thing Harry except my kitty now everyone say awwwwwwww but no don't own Harry potter  oh well at least J.K.Rowling can be rich.

sigh oh well here's the story! OOOO and I don't own the Shopaholic series!

**Pursuing Lily Evans** By: me!

Chapter 3: Dinner Guests

Lily awoke the next morning glad to be home. She got up to go to the washroom looked in the mirror and groaned she forgot about the purple hair.

'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'Nothing I can really do now, I'm not aloud to use magic outside of school'

She went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Lily! What have you done to your hair?" Her mother yelled. "This better not be a trick to get you out of the dinner tonight!"

"No mother" Lily answered. "I only have 1 word 'James'"

"That James seems like a character, I would like to meet him." Richard said.

"No you wouldn't, believe me, and mom don't worry it should be gone in an hour" replied Lily.

"We will be leaving in 1 ½ hours to go shopping so hurry up and eat and then get dressed dear." Said Helen.

"Yes mom" replied Lily as she started to get her breakfast.

**In the Potter house!**

"Jamsie pooooo!" yelled Sirius while he hit James on the head with a pillow.

"Mhhmhmh go away Sirius" replied James.

"No you have to get up"

"I don't wanna"

"Fine … I'll get the pitcher of water then" said Sirius.

"Ok ...ok… I'm up"

"Good! Now lets go down stairs and then we can eat!"

James got up and walked down stairs with Sirius. He found a note from his parents on the table.

_Good morning Boys,_

_Your father and I have just gone shopping; having you two in the house the fridge is almost empty. James we have a dinner party to go to tonight and Sirius can come too if he would like. _

_Well we should be back soon!_

_Don't burn down the house,_

_Mom and Dad_

"So, you want to go to this dinner thing?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah! Then we can play pranks on them… sooooo you want to eat the rest of this food?"

"Sure!"

**Back to Lily!**

Lily finished eating and went up to her room to change.' what to wear, what to wear' she thought to herself. She finally decided on tight blue jeans and a green tank top much like her black one. She didn't know why people thought she was too up tight, she had lots of good clothes she just didn't wear them at school.

When she was done she looked at her hair. Finally it was back to its normal shade of red. She brushed her hair and teeth, put on a little black mascara and eyeliner and went down stairs.

"You ready?" Helen asked.

"Yes mom." Lily replied.

"Good and your hair is back to normal too." Said Helen.

Lily's mom like shopping too much, she went to almost every store in England, or at least that's what it felt like to Lily.

Her mom finally decided on a black skirt that had a thin silver chain hanging loose at the top, and an off white shirt that had short sleeves which had small ruffles at the edge of each sleeve and the bottom of the shirt.

"Mom do I have to wear that?" asked Lily.

"Yes you do and you will"

"Fine" said Lily

Lily and her mom went to a small café to eat lunch then headed home. When Lily got home she decided to go up to her room and read her newest favorite series of books 'confessions of a shopaholic' (A.N. I know it's not out yet but whatever)

Lily finished her book at around 4:06 pm and went down stairs.

"Oh there you are Lily dear would you mind helping out with dinner?" asked Helen.

"Sure" answered Lily.

For dinner they were having lasagna, Garlic bread and ceaser salad (Lily's favorite)

"Mom where's Petunia?" asked Lily.

"She is staying over at the Dursley's for a couple of weeks"

"Dursley?" questioned Lily

"Her new boyfriend." Answered her mother

"Oh" said Lily.

When the lasagna and every thing else was finished being made Lily and her mom went upstairs to change.

**Guess! You're right back to James!**

James Sirius, were home!" came the voices of Christina and Charles from the front hallway.

Suddenly Sirius came out of no where and said" Hello Mrs. P let me take these for you!" and he ran off to the kitchen with the groceries.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter sighed.

"Hey mom, dad" said James.

"Hello, so is Sirius going to go to dinner with us?" asked Christina

"Yeah"

"Ok well we will be leaving in about an hour so go get changes and try to get Sirius out of the food"

"Sure thing mom" answered James and went to go get Sirius.

Sirius and James changed. James wore white kakis and a black shirt and Sirius wore navy blue jeans and a white button down shirt.

After they were dressed they went and searched the room for all the Zonko's products they could find.

"Guys were leaving we'll meet you over there!" yelled Charles. "Remember they're at house number 15."

"Ok" James yelled back.

When they got what they needed they went downstairs put on their shoes, locked the door and left.

**Evans' House (Lily)**

'Ding ... dong…"

"Lily, darling will you get that?' called her mother who was coming downstairs putting on her earrings.

"Sure mom." Lily replied.

She opened the door to find two middle aged people about the same age as her parents. There was a woman who had glasses and behind them hazel eyes, she was petite and had brown hair. The man had blue eyes, he was fairly tall, and had the most unruly black hair you can imagine, he sported a boyish grin.

'These people look kind of familiar' thought Lily.

"Hello, you must be Lily." Said the man. "My names Charles and this is my wife Christina."

"Hi" replied Lily. "My parents are in the living room"

"Ok, well my son should be here any minute with one of his friends, hope you don't mind the extra company." Said Christina.

"That's alright." Answered Lily.

Christina and Charles went into the living room and greeted her parents. Sure enough a couple minutes later the door bell rang again.

Lily opened it to find two boys with black hair with their backs turned to her.

"Hello" said Lily.

The two boys turn around. The one on the left smiled and said "Hello Lily!"

"POTTER! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here for dinner of course, and I believe you met my friend Sirius Black." Said James.

"YOU'RE MY NEW NEIGHBOR!"

"It seems so! Now we can spend all summer together too!" James replied.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no … MOM!"

"Yes dear?"

"The rest of the guests are here!" said Lily. "And I'm going to be upstairs for the rest of the night!"

"Oh no you're not!" yelled her Dad. "Show the guests to the living room."

"Fine" Lily sighed and turned back to James and Sirius. "Take off your shoes and follow me."

When Lily entered the room she sat down on the chair furthest away from where James and Sirius were.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" said James "Pleasure to meet you" And he extended his hand to shake each of the Evans'.

"Pleasure is all mine." Replied Lily's Mom. "And call me Helen, this is my husband Richard."

"So, it seems as you already met Lily?" asked Charles to James.

"Yup, she goes to my school"

"Well that's just wonderful Lily, you know him already" Helen said.

"Yeah, wonderful" said Lily. "You know him too mom, remember the person who dyed my hair purple last night and the person who made me almost miss the train?"

"Yes…" said Richard.

"Well, here he is" said Lily.

"Oh …that's right Lily Evans, James isn't that the one you're always talking about?" asked Charles

James Blushed and turned away.

"That's the one! "Said Sirius. "Remember when he said that he was doing all these pranks on a girl at school and you asked why and then our Jamsie said it was to get her to like…"

Sirius didn't get to finish the sentence because James covered his mouth.

"Oh I remember that" said Christina "… It was so cute"

"Well that's nice you know each other so well" said Helen. "If you all would like to come into the dinning room dinner is ready."

Everyone followed Mrs. Evans, James and Sirius were at the back with James threatening to kill him if he says any thing else.

**A.N. **

Sooooo I tried to make it a little longer, which was hard and now my hands hurt oh well … hope you liked it and to whoever is reviewing keep it up and to the others REVIEW! It will make me type faster LoL you gotta motivate me!

And now on with the notes to cherish in your hearts!

SugarQuill Cutie: thx I thought it was cute too! Keep reviewing!

Ann: thanks I like that you think it's funny!

scattlehook: LoL I'll keep that in mind! And thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!

WoW! Look at that! That can be you if you Review! (Hey that rhymes!)

REVIEW!

Toddles,

Bambi


	4. A Picture

Disclaimer: nope sorry I'm still not J.K sigh oh well what can you do? I know DANCE! Yeah or you can always pretend you are Mrs. Rowling by writing fanfics!

Now I present to you ……

**Pursuing Lily Evans**

**Chapter 4: A Picture**

They all sat around the table. Lily was much to her dislike seated between Sirius and James across from her was James' mother she really felt sorry for that woman having to deal with her son and his friends and all … maybe that's why she doesn't have any other children … after one they found out how bad he could be they didn't want to risk it.

Whatever … Potter's dad was sitting next to his mom … her mom on the other side and her dad beside them (A.N. The table was round)

After Lily got her lasagna and salad she reached for garlic break.

"Oh sorry" said James who's hand bumped hers.

"That's ok" Lily replied 'hmm … his hands are so soft, and he looked so cute' she thought to herself 'NO! Bad Lily stop it you don't like any thing about him!

"Right" said James, 'was she blushing?' he thought to himself 'ha right James get a hold of yourself this is Lily!'

After dinner the parents sat in the living room again and Lily's mom told her to show Sirius and James around the house.

"Well … on the first floor there is the library, the study and of course the living room dinning room and Kitchen." said Lily. "Do you want to look around up stars?"

"Ok" agreed James.

"Well this is my parents' room and the left along with my sister's and there is the guest room and right behind you is my room." Said Lily. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure" said James

"Of course he does what do you take him for …"Sirius said but cut off when he saw James do a finger across the throat gesture.

They went inside Lily's room and James looked around. The room was painted bright orange; there was a bookcase on one side of the room her bed was on the other side, there was a strange muggle thing that had some kind of disk to play and beside the bookcase was a desk. James walked up the desk on was the letter James wrote to her the night before, a couple of pieces of parchment and a bottle of ink.

"Hey! James look at this, it's a picture!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Ok, sure …. Where is it?" James asked.

"Right here!" replied Sirius.

James started to head over to the bookcase.

"Ummm… oh that hehehe you don't need to know about that" said Lily as she ran to try to get the picture away form Sirius.

"No that's ok Lily, really I think Prongs would love to this picture you have in your room". Replied Sirius

"No I don't think he will" said Lily still trying to pry Sirius finger off it.

"Well, let's ask James then!" said Sirius

"Actually Lily, I think I do want to see this picture of yours!" said James.

Lily sighed. "Fine"

James walked over to where Sirius and Lily were standing. Sirius handed James the picture while he tried to keep in his laughter.

The picture was taken just at the beginning of 5th year. It was in the train compartment. The photo was of James and Lily, James had his arm around her and was grinning while Lily was looking up at James annoyed.

He remember that day, it was Lily's friend Victoria who took the picture. Lily told her that as soon as she got the film developed she was going to rip it to shreds. Obviously she didn't.

"So, Evans couldn't stand not seeing our dear James?" asked Sirius.

"Shut-up Sirius" They replied in unison.

They blushed.

"Um … well I-I-I think I should go down stairs now ... yeah … I'll see you l-later" said Lily

Sirius and James looked at each other and stayed up in Lily's room for a while longer with Sirius taunting James. After that they decided to go look for Lily. They first looked in the dinning room, the kitchen, the library and the living room.

They were starting to get worried, but then they heard voices coming from a room at the end of the hallway, of course the study. They completely forgot about that room.

They found her. She was watching a muggle movie they guessed, on the relevisum or the televisin something like that.

They saw a case on the floor on the cover it read Cinderella. There was a picture of a girl with blond hair and mice dressed in clothing

'These muggles have very strange imaginations' James thought.

Lily finally noticed James and Sirius in the room.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"Sure" replied James.

James looked at the screen. There was that blond haired girl all dressed up to go to some party and then her sisters started tearing up her dress.

The movie was almost over. There was a price fitting Cinderella's foot into the glass slipper and they shared true love's first kiss.

Lily turned off the movie.

"So, do you guys like Cinderella?" joked Lily.

"Yeah!" said Sirius! "Who wrote that? He must be a genius …. Got anymore?"

Lily giggled " Walt Disney and yeah lots, up in that cupboard above the TV

"Cool!" he said and ran off in search of another movie.

Lily and James laughed.

"You know he's going to be over here almost everyday day now right?" James asked.

"Yeah …. I'm kind of regretting that I told him" said Lily.

James chuckled.

"Hey! I want to watch this movie!" exclaimed Sirius from the movie cupboard.

"Which one?" asked Lily

"It's called 'Sleeping Beauty'"

"Ok, give it to me I'll put it in." Lily replied.

Lily took out the other movie put it away then popped the other in the VCR. She fast forwarded the previews and pressed play.

They were just past the beginning of the movie when Sirius asked what a spinning wheel was. After that there were no more interruptions.

When the movie was finished they heard Lily's mom calling for them.

"Lily honey our guests have to leave!"

"Well I guess we should go to the front hall now." Said Lily.

"Yeah" said James.

Sirius ran out of the room saying something about telling Mrs. Potter to buy a tele and lots of movies.

"So…" said James

"So…." Replied Lily.

"Well, umm do you, you know think I'm all that bad still?" asked James

"Hmm … no I guess not" Lily answered.

"Good, do you want to know a secret?" he asked

"Sure"

"I have the same picture as you beside my bed" he blushed and ran out of the room.

**A.N.**

Hey sorry it's so short I didn't have any more time to write today and I just decided to post this as a chapter. Better then nothing right? Well thanks for everyone's reviews I lub you all!

Now on to the special notes!

fairybells4: Thanks! And I hope you keep reviewing!

evil-pillow: I'm glad you like it and don't worry I shall finish this story! Damn friend is in Georgia not letting me update without her! Well that's off topic … Keep reviewing kidds!

Scattlehook: Ahhh my lovely reviewer hope you keep on giving me motivation! Sigh I luv you!

Muah! Peace out and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?

Bambi!


	5. Swimming

**Disclaimer**: I hate doing these things lolz well no still don't own it blah blah blah …. (insert funny comment here) and Enjoy the story!

**Pursing Lily Evans**

**Chapter 5: Swimming!**

Lily woke up the next morning and found herself on the couch in her study. She walked to the kitchen to see her parents already up. Her dad was cooking bacon and chocolate chip pancakes

"Morning Dad, Mom." Lily greeted them. She got out a plate and served herself some food.

"Morning" said Richard.

"Hey honey" said Helen. "When you're finished eating, go get changed into your bathing suit."

"Why?" she asked.

"Ohh right you weren't there when she said it, the Potter's invited us to go swimming in their pool" Helen answered.

"Umm ok."

Lily finished her breakfast and went upstairs. 'James … swimming … no shirt … wet … NO LILY NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT JAMES! …. But still he would look pretty hot from all those years of quidditch' She thought to herself.

'Well enough James and on to what bathing suit I want to wear for him … no swimming I mean swimming hehehehe right well I guess this one would do!'

Lily put on her bathing suit and over top a short black skirt and a tight black halter top.

"Lily honey are you ready" her mom asked.

"Yes mom, I'm coming!"

James woke up and went downstairs to find Sirius eating as usual.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Mhhtn anf hahrhf andh gr shshr shd!"

"In English?"

Sirius swallowed "muffins and hash browns and gingerbread."

"Umm ok … very strange breakfast…. I think I'll just have cereal."

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing."

"I'd rather not know actually." Said James

"Good morning James." said his mom.

"Morning."

"What are we doing today Mrs.P?" asked Sirius.

"Actually were going swimming with our friends."

"Really and what friends are these?" asked James.

"The Evans', they should be here soon because I doubt they sleep in 'til past noon like you boys.

James and Sirius smiled. "Well I'm done" said James and went upstairs to change.

"Right behind you man" Sirius said.

**Upstairs**

"Hey bet you can't wait until Lily gets her huh James? You get to see her barely naked only her bathing suit will be covering her, but knowing Lily she probably has a one piece old lady swim suit.

"She probably will eh?" said James. "Oh well she will look good in anything anyways."

"Right …."

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Well you ready Jamsie boy?" asked Sirius. "The moment of truth … if Lily really is an old lady.

Sirius left the room laughing with James right behind. They walked into the front hall and Lily came up to them.

"Hey guys" She said

Sirius whispered to James "I don't think she'll be wearing an old lady bathing suit if she dresses like that"

James nudged him in the ribs; he smiled "Hey Lily, what's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, the pool is in the back yard if you want to go in."

"Sure, thanks, you are coming right?"

"Of course!"

James, Sirius, and Lily headed towards the pool.

James and Sirius took off their shirts that they had put on, and dove in the pool.

Lily stood there nervously now changing her idea of what bathing suit she decided to wear.

'Damn' she thought to herself.

"Hey Lily, you coming in our what?" asked Sirius.

"Umm well I'd rather not"

"Come on!" said Sirius.

"Fine" she replied.

She took a deep breath and first pulled off her skirt … then shakily took off her shirt. She was wearing a string bikini, it was black and had a small picture of the playboy bunny on the top left had side of each piece.

James gulped 'not again' her groaned. 'Fuck!' he said as he looked down to see his pants bulging, he swam up to the side of the pool and leaned against it to block himself from view.

"Lily looking good!" said Sirius which caused a blush to rise up on Lily's cheeks. "Hey, James what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just you know cooling off a bit" he laughed nervously.

Lily got into the pool and as soon as she did Sirius started to splash her.

When they were done swimming (about 10 minutes after Lily got in for James while being in his uncomfortable position) and about 45 for Sirius and Lily they all dried off in then got dressed as it was getting cold outside.

They went inside and James decided to take Lily on a tour of his house or to everyone else his manor.

There were 2 libraries (one muggle and other magic) there were 18 guest rooms, a ball room, his parents' room, 4 studies, dining hall, the kitchen, a quidditch field, 2 pools, 25 bathrooms (one for each room and others for wherever) and of course his room.

James decided to take them to his room.

James' room was covered in posters of his favorite quidditch teams and quidditch players. There was a desk on the far side beside a large book case. His bed was in the center, with 2 bedside tables, and his school trunk in front of it. There was a big dresser and 2 other doors on the left side of the room.

"Well, do you want to go into the games room?"

"Where's that?" asked Lily.

"Left door, over there". He said as he pointed to the door.

"Sure, ok" Said Lily.

They all went in through the left door, Lily was last, she snuck a peek at James' table beside his bed and sure enough there was the picture. She smiled secretly and continued to the game room.

**A.N. **

Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I had way too much homework coming back to school and all after break. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update sooner next time I promise!

Scattlehook: awww thanks you're too nice and I love you lol I say that a lot eh?

The all mighty and powerfulM : Thanks! And I hope you review again sorry for the wait!

Fairybells4: I love that you love my story! Smiles and I know! My spell check hasn't been working lately I'll try to fix as much as I can catch though!


	6. A bet and a problem

**Pursuing Lily Evans**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah … I don't own stuff like story people and Disney stuff and pogo … yeah k bye … here is my story.

**And now ….. chapter 6 : a bet and a problem**

'Wow' Lily thought as she looked around the room.

In the games room there was a big screen television, air hockey, a pool table, a ping pong table and even a game called 'dance dance revolution' or DDR for short.

"So, what do you want do play with first?" asked James.

'You" thought Lily but said out loud " DDR … are you any good at it?"

"Good? Ha! I'm the champion, no one can beat me" answered James.

"Really?" Lily asked.

Sirius answered this time. "This time I'd have to agree with Jamsie, no one has beat him yet."

"Well maybe because he hasn't had the right competition. So what do you say James ready to have your arse kicked?" said Lily

"Ha! You'll never beat me!"

"Wanna beat?"

"Sure, but what is in it for me?"

"Hmm… I know! The loser has to be the winner's slave for a week!" she exclaimed.

"Deal." James stuck out his hand and they shook on it.

"Great." They went up to the game and started to pick out their first song.

"How about … it's raining men?" asked James.

"O.k." Lily replied.

By the second round they have each won one game. James the first and Lily the second. For the second round they chose a song called cow girl.

"What song shall we have for our last round Mr. Potter?" inquired Lily.

"Hmm.. I think we should let Sirius decide on this one as we both have won the dance for the songs we've picked."

"Well, then Sirius what song will it be?"

Sirius walked up to the game and started searching though songs.

"HA HA HA" he laughed. "How about … wait for it …. Nori Nori Nori!" He said while cracking up at the mire thought of that as a name for a song.

James and Lily agreed and they finished their last round.

"And the final score is …. na na na na na … Lily with a B and James with a B-!"

"HA! I beat you" said Lily smiling.

'She looks so cute when she smiles' thought James. "Yeah, I guess that I'm your slave now eh?"

"Yup."

"So what will you have me do first?"

"Hmm let's see …. Sirius what do you think we should have James do?"

"Not him! Anyone but him!" screamed James.

"I got it! First let's have him make us lunch and then while were eating … he can entertain us?"

"Hmmm … I like it …. Well you heard him James run along and go make us lunch."

"Of course , and what will you like to have for lunch?"

"Surprise me" Lily answered and lead him out of the room.

Sooo …. Now that James is gone … what do you wanna do?" asked Sirius.

"Well I don't know what you're doing but I'm going to play some of these games."

To James

'Ok … hmmm what to make …. Let's see ….. pizza .. no ……. Pasta … meh …….I KNOW I can make …….. pogos! YES! perfect and they only take 5 minutes to cook because they go in the microwave hahaha that's what they get for their stupid surprise me lunch stupid gits ...' James thought to himself.

When he finished 'making' lunch he brought it upstairs along with 3 pepsi's 'cause everyone knows it's better then coke.

Lily and Sirius

" I'm soooo hungry James better hurry up soon" said Sirius.

Lily nodded her head in agreement. " I feel like I can eat a hippogriff right about now"

The door opened and in came James shouting "SURPRISE!"

Sirius and Lily looked at him and what he was holding …. "Pogo's and pop?" Lily asked.

"Yup … I'm such a wonderful cook eh?"

"I don't what what it is … let's just eat!" yelled Sirius.

"Good idea" Lily said.

When they finished eating their spectacular lunch Sirius got up and said that he had to go to the loo.

Lily and James were left alone with nothing to do.

"Sooooo…." Lily said trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them.

"Soooooo…"James repeated. 'Great move James so bloody clever of you just repeat what the girl is saying … argh!' he thought

" Do you want to play a game or something?" asked Lily

"Sure okay … what do you want to play … or we can just watch t.v.?" said James

"Umm ok let's watch t.v. then I guess"

"Yeah …."

They got up and started to walk towards the couch .

"Ahh!" Lily screamed as she tripped on the up folded part of the rug. She reached out for something to grab to keep her up but ended up pulling James down with her.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and slowly started to move closer …. Closer … closer … and finally their lips met in a soft sweet kiss that left both their heads spinning.

"Umm… I-I-I gotta go …" Lily said and she ran out of the room out of the house and in her front door.

"Hey I'm back …. Did I miss anything?" Sirius asked just as he noticed the far away expression on James' face .

"No .. nothing important." James whispered.

"Good! Then we can …. Hey wait a minute … you're lying! I know you are … where's Lily?"

"She had to leave." James got up and left the room.

Sirius stood in the middle of the games room and shrugged his shoulders ' Well …. Now I can watch the little mermaid without anyone making fun of me!' And he sat down and watched 'The little mermaid'.

Lily's room … Lily

'Merlin … things were going great … he was your friend … and you had to go on and kiss him … stupid bloody wanker …arrrgghh now he's gonna think I'm a slut and am easy like all his other old girlfriends… you're soo stupid .. fine I know what I have to do know I have to show him that I'm not easy … I'll just go back to how it was before hating him … it was easy then so it should be now right? … yeah right … ok I really need to stop talking to myself people might start thinking that I need serious help … maybe I do … I mean kissing James … he's so stupid and arrogant and I'm just making his bloody ego bigger then it already is .. Knowing that he can even kiss his enemy of what is it 5 years? … But he is soooo hot and sexy and …. STOP what am I doing … I hate him … right … hate him …'

Lily changed into her pajamas and went to sleep with thoughts of ways she can hate James even more.

The next few days went by with no contact with James of Sirius what so ever. Although Sirius rang the doorbell and knocked a few times … she didn't dare open the door.

She woke up three days after 'the incident' as she decided to call it and went down stairs to make breakfast … of lunch seeing how it was almost 11:30.

While she was making her lunch her phone rang and she went to go answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Lils! It's Serene how's your summer going?"

"Oh hey it's ok I guess how 'bout you?"

"It's alright … hey I was wondering if you wanted to know if you were still coming to my house for the week of summer break, Victoria is going to be there too …. You know it starts tomorrow right?"

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that! Okay I'll floo to your house tomorrow morning is 11 alright?"

"It's perfect! Ok then I guess I'll see you then."

"for sure … talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye!"

She hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to finish the rest of her homework that her teachers gave her over the summer and after that to pack.

**A.N.**

Yeah … thx for reading yet another chapter! … I'm ubberly sry guys … I'm sooo sad … I need a password to get on my computer … and I forgot it hehehe and it wouldn't let me open this in any other accounts … I don't have enough time for the notes messages or w/e but I'll put them in the next chapter along with James point of view … I made it as long as I could now 'cause mi mom is kicking me off :( well I absolutely promise you I will write the next chapter soon … please don't hate me .. and REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU GUYS

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW … push the button on the bottom left screen … and REEEEVIIIEEEEWWWW!

Bambi out!


	7. so? what do you guys think?

Alright.. thing is.. I got lazy. Other thing is… im not so lazy anymore and have decided to finally continue the start the awesome writage of me … though I have probably lost most of the people whove been reading this thing.. what do you think, should a continuage be issued for this story?.. if so review or comment starting whether or not you wish for this story to go on.


End file.
